Mounting fabric in preparation for being embroidered requires hoop means which places the area of the fabric to be embroidered under tension to meet the requirement of what every type of machine is to be used to apply a desired design or lettering or art work to the fabric.
The prior art which relates to framing fabric for embroidery work includes such complicated apparatus as can be found in prior art patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,545,127 of Oct. 8, 1985; 4,561,177 of Dec. 31, 1985; 4,767,111 of Aug. 30, 1985; 5,432,990 of Jul. 18, 1995; and 4,805,297 of Feb. 21, 1989. These examples of the art require complicated apparatus for handling fabric to which embroidery designs are to be applied. The complication adds cost and requires individuals of mechanical ability.
In other words the embroidery hoop apparatus of the character found in the art is expensive and embodies complicated apparatus for accomplishing the end results in the field of embroidery work.